Dyskusja użytkownika:Crusjer
Hi Crusjer -- we are excited to have Marki Wikia as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Marki Wikia Popraw sobie, żeby daty z tego roku były już pod 2009 :] A, i zwróć uwagę na projekty głosowane pod Wikię miesiąca. Misiek 11:23, 12 kwi 2009 (UTC) #wikia-pl W dniu dzisiejszym wznowiona została działalność kanału #wikia-pl w sieci irc.freenode.net. Ów kanał IRC ma działać podobnie, jak oficjalny Central Wikii – gromadzić użytkowników polskojęzycznej części projektu oraz pomagać w problemach technicznych. Na kanał można dostać się przy pomocy dowolnego klienta IRC lub poprzez bramkę Wikii. Proszę o poinformowanie innych użytkowników tej Wikii o tym kanale. Misiek (talk) 78.30.80.218 Kolejny taki chuligan jak 89.77.246.176, czy 83.13.252.82. Proszę zbanuj go. Smerf (dyskusja) 09:45, wrz 6, 2009 (UTC) :I mógłbyś zbanować też 78.30.75.180 i 78.30.94.249. Smerf (dyskusja) 14:10, wrz 6, 2009 (UTC) Miasta Witaj! Zachęcam do tworzenia internetowej encyklopedii o miastach. Jest to wolna encyklopedia związana z miastami, powiatami i województwami w Polsce. Jeśli możesz zachęcam do tworzenia. Powodzenia! Kinrepok 06:11, kwi 26, 2010 (UTC) Link: http://miasta.wikia.com/wiki/Miasta Tworzenie Logo Potrzebujesz Logo? Nie masz skórki lub favikony? Potrzebujesz usebaru na forum, by móc zareklamować twoją wiki? Wejdź na Tworzenie Logo Wiki i napisz prośbę o nowe logo dla Oasis (New Wikia Look)! Od pojawienia się nowego wyglądu twoja wiki nie ma logo lub jest ono za słabe. Chcesz to zmienić? Poproś nas o nie na forum. Nie jestem botem ;) Mat. 00:27, gru 27, 2010 (UTC) Witam! Potrzebowałem zdjęcia autubusu do ilustracji artykułu w gazecie Kurier Marecki, moje były nie dobre. Użyłem dodanego przez Pana na marki.wikia.com, oczywi Przepraszam, mam problem z obsługą tej witryny - zaczynając od początku. Zilustrowałem jednyzm z Pana zdjęć art w KM. Było na otwartej licencji, więc podałem źródło i podpis "Crusier", je sli ma Pan cos przeciwko to prosze o kontakt na mikolaj@marki.net.pl Mikołaj. przepraszam za zasmiecanie dyskusji,ale nie znalazlem innego sposobu komunikacji. Prosze o skasowanie postow w miare mozliwosci. :Nie ma problemu Crusjer '''dyskutuj! 18:45, mar 2, 2012 (UTC) Do usunięcia Hej, Czy mógłbyś usunąć strony 704, 722 oraz 733 ponieważ zostały utworzone jako wygłupy? Wegrow (dyskusja) 11:56, sie 28, 2019 (UTC)